


Who Cares?

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Smol gay ficiddy fic, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Umm v short Remile poem fic because I'm love boys





	Who Cares?

Who cares?

 

I know life is terrible. I know everything sucks so bad.

But this moment, this one right here, it doesn't suck.

With the bright warm sun shining, and the cool breeze ruffling your pink hair. 

And the smudge of strawberry ice cream on your nose that I haven't told you about yet. 

And when you giggle your braces flash in the sunlight, making the purple bands stand out.

And the way you lean against the railing, you're so tall you're almost sitting on it as you watch the waves.

The way you grab my hand and your neon green nail polish and pale skin stands out on my dark hands.

 

When you tug me over.

 

You taste like ice cream and sunshine.

 

So, who cares about the bad stuff?

I sure don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm v short Remile poem fic because I'm love boys


End file.
